


A Spark of the Ancient Flame

by VerdiWithin



Series: Talisman [30]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cheating, Conspiracy, Controlling Parent, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sex, F/M, Family, Friendship, Love, Physical Abuse, Politics, Rise of the Dread Queen, Self-Doubt, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: Persephone recovers her poise after Demeter’s visit and prepares for Hera’s fundraiser, as well as other activities.
Relationships: Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Series: Talisman [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497371
Comments: 25
Kudos: 292





	A Spark of the Ancient Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Previously in this series:
> 
> Demeter paid an unexpected visit on Persephone. Hera is planning a fundraiser ball to support Persephone’s planned crisis center. Zeus continues to be a stinking trash fire. Last week Persephone had an encounter with Gaia, and received a prophecy.

**Hades:**

Persephone has been introspective since Demeter's visit yesterday. I might almost say withdrawn. I’ve seen her like this before. My guess is that she’s working hard on processing what happened. That, or she’s having second thoughts about me.

I don’t have to imagine the kind of conflict she’s going through. The divided loyalty, the pervasive doubt of a loved one’s motives. Unfortunately that describes much of my life to date. All I can do is keep showing her that I love her and trust her.

After lunch we’re sitting in my office with Hecate and the Furies, discussing what happened and the security implications. Persephone agreed to the necessity of this meeting, but she’s clearly not happy. She sits next to me, arms wrapped tightly across her body, leaning forward a bit, not looking at me. She refused my offer to make her some tea. She didn’t eat much at lunch, either. Or breakfast.

Alecto has a report prepared. “Yesterday morning Demeter was visiting Nikopolis. She went into the sanctuary of her temple with the priestess and the agent couldn’t follow. He waited outside for some time and the priestess came out alone. The agent alerted the whole network but it was some time before they figured out she went to Olympus.”

“Why didn’t the agent send up a flare? Warn you that Demeter was out of sight?” Hecate asks.

“This behavior of visiting her temples and consulting priestesses for long periods is normal for her. This is how she’s been spending much of her time.” Alecto replies.

“So it’s standard procedure to just wait?” I ask.

“That’s correct. So my question now is, whether she knows she’s under surveillance and deliberately ditched the agent.”

“Persephone, did you get any impression that she knows about the surveillance?” asks Hecate.

Persephone’s posture straightens from her slight slump. She draws a breath and looks around. She appears to be considering how to answer.

“No.” She looks away again, making it clear that she has no intention of saying anything more.  
Hecate and I exchange a glance. She looks as grim as I feel. She takes a breath and goes on. “Well, it’s clear that going forward we need some new structures in place. I’ve already instructed the border guards to be on the lookout for Demeter or any of her associates. They’ll immediately text you, Alecto, if that happens.”

“I’ve tightened the restrictions for transferring in or out of the Underworld,” I say. “It’s limited now to all of us, plus Hermes, Moros, and Cerberus.”

Alecto nods. “We’ll instruct the agents. From now on, if she’s out of sight, they’ll alert the border guards.”

“Good,” I say. “Thank you all.”

The Furies rise and go. Persephone doesn’t move. She’s staring off into space. I’m very worried about her.

“Honey,” Hecate says, her voice low and sympathetic. She moves closer to Persephone, trying to get her to focus. “I get it that you feel terrible right now. Scared, and angry, and confused, right?” She waits, but Persephone merely looks at her. “You should know, nobody blames you. Your mother may be up to something nefarious, or maybe she’s not, but that has nothing to do with you.”

Persephone blinks and shakes her head slightly. “But it does, though. If she’s doing something wrong, then I’m responsible to stop her.”

“Not alone,” I say. 

I move a little closer and Persephone glances at me. She leans back a bit, but she still doesn’t give any sign that she wants to touch me. She’s been like this since she woke up this morning: quiet, tightly controlled, skittish. It’s a complete contrast to the trembling, needy misery of last night. I don’t want to bring that mood back, but at least then she let me try to help. To touch her and comfort her. 

Hecate is still focused on the matter at hand. “So, can I ask--how was your conversation with Demeter?”

Persephone sighs slightly, but doesn’t hesitate to answer this time. “Better than I have any right to expect. She was... reasonable. She told me how she feels but she listened to my reasons for disagreeing and didn’t push. Much. It doesn’t make any sense.”

“How do you mean?” Hecate asks.

“Given how strongly she feels about protecting me, it’s odd that she would just drop advice and not keep going until she got her way. She spent years indoctrinating me for TGOEM, and she pretty much just shrugged about it. And my living with Eros? That ought to bother her a lot more.”

“And how about your working here?” asks Hecate.

“She just accepted that, too. She did ask why, and she broached the subject of it being an unwise choice because I can raise the dead, but she took my explanation and let it go.” Persephone frowns. “The whole thing just felt-- _weird_.”

“Out of character for her?” Hecate supplies.

This report on Demeter’s behavior stirs a connection in my mind. “I think--” Both goddesses turn to look at me, looking faintly startled. Did they forget I was here? “This sort of thing, a person acting in unexpected ways--it sounds like the Fates are interfering.”

Persephone’s face falls. “ _This_ again? Why do they keep messing with my life?”

I glance at Hecate, alarmed, but she purses her lips and gives me a little gesture. I sigh. She’s right. This is all on me.

“You’re a lot stronger than you realize,” I hedge. “And you’re getting stronger at a very rapid pace. That sort of change attracts their attention.”

“Well, I've got another meeting. I'll see you both later." Hecate goes out, leaving me alone with Persephone. 

She’s gazing off into the distance. Not looking at me. Not asking anything from me.

“Sweetness. I can tell you’re overloaded right now. I don’t want to stress you any more than you are.” I wait to see if she’ll answer that.

“Thank you,” she says, very quietly. She’s still looking off towards the windows. I feel like she’s withdrawing from me. Like she wants to get away and she doesn’t know how to say it. I slide back on the couch, give her a little space.

I try to think of something to say. Something to help her, to show my love. Everything I can think of seems to make demands: asking her to trust me, to touch me, to love me back. I can’t ask Persephone for more. She looks ready to shatter into a thousand pieces.

“I should get back to work,” she says. “I have a lot waiting for me.”

“Okay,” I say. I feel like I’ve failed some test that I don’t understand. I’ve failed her. 

I stand up to watch her go, wondering if she’ll ever come back to me. She pauses at the top of the stairs, her hand on the railing. I brace myself. This is it. This is where she tells me she’s done.

Persephone glances back at me, her eyes full of doubt and pain. She swallows, and seems to struggle to speak. I close my eyes for a moment. I don’t want this to happen. I don’t want to live this life.

“Hades, I--” Her voice cracks and I nearly lose it. My knees feel weak. I wait, trying to hold myself together by force of will. Persephone is still standing at the stairs, looking at me over her shoulder. She’s biting her lip.

“I love you, Kore.” It’s the only thing I can say.

“I know!” Her voice is thick with emotion. She turns fully towards me and runs several steps and I move quickly to close the distance between us. 

Persephone runs full tilt into me, thudding against my body. Her arms surround my chest, squeezing fiercely. I’m still struggling to control my tears, but I’m not doing a great job. She hugs me for a long moment, and I wait in misery for her words.

She sighs deeply, and I hold my breath _._ “I just want today to be over already so we can go home,” she says.

I blink several times, trying to assimilate this statement. That is not what I expected to hear. Not at all. “So you’re not breaking up with me?” I gasp.

Persephone pulls away from our hug and looks up at me with big, shocked eyes. “No! Why would I do that?”

“I thought--maybe--you decided it’s not worth the trouble. All the difficulties, and alienation from your mother.”

She shakes her head. “ _I’m_ the one who’s causing _you_ trouble. Do you want to break up with me?”

“No! Never.”

“Good.” She nods firmly to me. “I know I’m not being very receptive right now. I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s fine, Kore. You’re processing a lot and you should feel free to do that. I’m sorry I misread you.”

She actually looks a lot more even-keeled now, more like her usual self. I lift her up off her feet and she nuzzles and kisses me. I’m so relieved I just let her do whatever she wants.

  
  


**Persephone:**

It hasn’t been a good day. I can barely keep focused on anything for more than a couple of minutes together. I try, but then I start wondering what my mother is up to right now, so my attention wanders. When I come back, I find that the people around me are staring at me in silent concern.

I even drove poor Hades to think I was breaking up with him! He’s been so understanding and patient with me; he doesn’t deserve that. It’s not his fault there’s been something preoccupying me all day, tickling the back of my brain and then running away before I can pin it down. Every so often the words someone says to me _almost_ stimulates an idea, but when I reach out for it, it melts away.

It’s very frustrating.

I have a meeting with Moros and Hermes in my office, to discuss the integration of shade acquisition into my department. Hermes is late. That isn’t like him. He likes to act like he’s absent-minded and happy-go-lucky, but he’s very responsible, particularly with being on time.

I check the time again. “Well, we might as well start without him.”

Moros nods tensely. He’s very apprehensive around me and I just wish he’d get over it already.

“So, how are you finding the job?” I ask.

“It’s great, ma--um, Persephone.” He grins nervously. “Everyone’s friendly and Hermes is helpful when I need it.”

“Good. I see from the weekly report that you brought in seventy souls in your first week, and the shade coordinators say your paperwork has been filed on time and complete. If you can keep that up, I think everyone will be very happy.”

He smiles in relief. “That’s good to hear. I want to do well in this job.” 

I nod. “Well, you’re off to a good start.” Just as I check the time again, there’s a knock and Hermes steps in.

“Perse, I’m so sorry I’m late. You’re never going to believe what happened!” He’s wearing a chiton, so I imagine he came straight from the Mortal Realm.

“I’ll take a wild guess. You spoke to my mother?”

Hermes gapes at me. “Yeah, how did you know?”

“And she was pretty upset?”

“...Yeah?”

“So what did you tell her?”

“Not much. She wanted to know if I ever said anything to, um, you-know-who about you-know-what. And I said of course I didn’t.”

“I see. Let’s discuss it more later. Do either of you have any issues with integrating into the department that you need to discuss with me?”

We go on to have our meeting as I originally planned it. When we’ve finished, Moros goes out and I ask Hermes to stay.

“Did my mother ask anything else?” I ask.

“Yeah. She asked how long you’d been working here and what you do.”

“So you told her?”

“Well, yeah. That seemed like the thing to do. How’d she find out, anyway?”

“Hestia, apparently. Where did you have this conversation?”

“At her place. I got the impression she was there for a few hours to check on things and then she was moving on again.”

“Did she ask anything about Hades?”

“Mmm--oh, yeah. She asked if he was happy with your work.”

“Huh. Interesting.”

***

Late in the afternoon I have a meeting with Sorya and Hecate.

“Unfortunately we’re seeing an upsurge in negative press and online criticism,” Sorya says.

“Can you be more specific?” I ask.

“Well, online there’s a lot of pushback from men complaining about whiny women and such. For the most part it’s unorganized, but pretty vicious.”

“Rather disgusting, really,” comments Hecate. “A lot of sexually-based insults and nasty-minded threats thrown around by dissatisfied, petty men.”

“Ugh! I don’t know why people are like this.” I shake my head. ‘What do you think we should do about it?”

“Nothing direct,” Sorya says. “#FuryToo needs to keep raising awareness of harassment and what it means. These men’s antics just serve to prove the point.”

I nod. “And it’s more important to get the crisis center up and running.”

“Exactly.” Sorya says. “With the fundraiser coming up on Friday, we don’t want to change focus right now.” She pauses and looks uneasy. “What’s more of a problem is this anonymous article about you personally.”

I feel my stomach clench. “An article?” I hadn’t heard about this.

“It came out a couple of days ago. It, um, among other things it quotes certain sources who claim to work with you.”

I shift uneasily in my chair. Another disloyal employee? I’m still not over Triamus’s betrayal in supporting Thanatos. “What did they say?”

“They _say_ you’re difficult and demanding as a boss.”

“Oh.”

I feel terrible. Who would say such a thing? I try really hard to be fair and make the department a pleasant place to work. But really, what do I know? I’ve never even had a job before, let alone managed a growing department of twenty people with a large budget. Maybe I really am difficult and demanding.

“Please don’t take this seriously!” Sorya says. “You’re great to work with, honestly. You have high standards but you say what you mean and you get done what you say you’re going to get done. You have no idea how refreshing that is!” She’s wide-eyed with anxiety to reassure me.

I suppose that’s good to hear, but I feel dejected. “What else does the article say?”

She looks really shifty now. “Well, there’s the usual implications. Nepotism and social climbing.”

I think that’s not all. “And?”

“There’s… accusations that question your competence and intelligence. It looks to me like the writer is using Minthe as a source.”

“Which you would be able to tell because she was one of _your_ sources,” I say. Being difficult and demanding.

Sorya winces, but accepts this fact. “Yes.” She takes a deep breath. I guess she’s saved the worst for last. “The writer goes on to say ‘if His Majesty really needs to provide his concubine with employment perhaps she could better serve in a position more suited to her talents. Such as on her knees.’” Sorya looks sick to her stomach.

I shake my head in shock. I can’t believe anyone would write things like that.

Hecate clears her throat. “Congratulations, honey. You’ve really arrived.”

“What? This is a good thing?”

“Of course it’s not _good_. But this kind of slander is sadly inevitable for a powerful woman.”

I exchange a look with Sorya, who still looks distressed. “So what do I do?” I ask. “This person calls me a difficult, stupid floozy.”

“You take it,” says Hecate. “You stand up straight, and you keep doing your job and living your life. Because if you pay attention to coded, sexist bullshit like that you’ll spiral into despair.”

She’s probably right, but that sounds like it won’t be easy. “What do you mean by _coded_?”

“All of these are classic techniques for how men keep women down. Sexual slander is the big one, implying sex is the only purpose for women. Then aspersions on your competence and honesty. And finally that _delightful_ word ‘difficult’.”

Sorya’s nodding along to Hecate’s speech. “Go on?” I ask. Hecate’s confidence in dismissing this article is starting to bolster me.

“ _Difficult_ is a standard code word. It implies that the woman in question is a shrew, a hysterical scold. A bitch, in other words.” Hecate pauses, and looks carefully at Sorya and me, to be sure we’re absorbing her wisdom. “But what it really means is that she speaks her mind, and has expectations of being treated like an equal. That she won’t tolerate being treated any differently than a man would be.”

I nod. This makes some sense. I suppose if that’s true, then Hecate’s right and I should embrace this label.

“The fact that this article was published anonymously plays in your favor,” Hecate goes on. “The writer wasn’t even confident enough to put his name on it. It’s filthy slander, and anyone of intelligence will be able to see that.”

I shake my head. “Or what they’ll see is that the writer is justifiably afraid of what Hades might do to him.”

Hecate acknowledges my statement with a wry frown. “Yeah. There is that.”

***

I don’t really feel up to eating out, so we have dinner at home. At Hades’s home, I mean. Tonight we choose a delivery from a curry place. I tear into my food, eating bits of garlicky flatbread with the spicy spinach and potato stew. My ears slowly warm from the hot peppers and I’m sweating slightly. It’s delicious and just what I needed after a long day.

I’m devouring my dinner while my thoughts are a thousand leagues away. I’m still trying to entice the half-formed idea that’s been teasing me all day. I _know_ there’s something there. Why can’t I figure it out?

Hades has been quietly watching me while eating his dinner. He seems more relaxed than he was earlier, but I feel guilty again about making him doubt me. I should probably reassure him.

“I’m sorry I’m being so quiet. I’m trying to develop an idea and it’s not cooperating with me,” I say.

Hades nods. “One of those elusive things that makes you crazy? Those are the _worst_.” He exaggerates his speech a little to show sympathy, and the corner of his mouth quirks up. His dimple is showing and his eyes are warm. I feel an answering quiver, deep in my body. I really wish my period were over already.

“Yeah, they are. But it’s amazing when you finally figure it out.”

“Sure. You want to talk it through?”

“Well, it’s something to do with next steps about my mother. Figuring out what she’s up to, I mean.”

“Okay. When did you first get a hint of it?”

“I think I woke up with it. I’m not sure, really.” I sigh. “I feel like it’s something completely obvious and I’m going to kick myself when I realize.”

He tilts his head, intrigued now. “Something we’re all overlooking.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, let’s see. We know she’s traveling around a lot.”

“Right. Talking to people about improved agriculture, she says.”

“And talking with her priestesses,” Hades says.

“Yes.” The idea hovers just out of my reach. I close my eyes and try to empty my mind.

“Speaking of which, how is _your_ priestess doing?”

“Oh!” I haven’t thought of Eunelia in a while. “Megaera moved her to Corinth with her family. She’s teaching people there about Elysium. I should go and see her.”

“That would probably be good for you. Get a little break, and check on your priestess.”

Check on my priestess… “Oh, Hades, that’s it!” I slap the table with elation. “What her priestesses are doing! That’s it!”

“Sorry, you’re going to have to unpack that a bit.” He’s smiling at my relief.

“We know Mother is visiting all these priestesses, but not what they’re saying. We need agents to follow the priestesses afterwards and see what they do. That will give us clues about Mother’s instructions to them.”

“Oh,” he says, thinking it through. “That’s brilliant. You’re quite right, we all overlooked that.” He grins. “What are you waiting for? You’ve got calls to make.”

  
  


**Hades:**

Early in the morning I wake, tingling all over. I’ve been sleeping on my side, a pile of dogs in front of me, Persephone snuggled against my back. I’m comfortably warm, and I feel well-rested and content. I’m wondering what time it is, and whether my rising will disturb my companions, when I feel the tingling rush again.

It’s Persephone. She’s doing that power flux thing again. I roll over carefully and look at her. She’s curled into a little ball with her knees drawn up, and her mouth is twitching slightly, as if she’s speaking in a dream. Carefully I work one arm under her neck, and wrap the other around her waist. I pull her as close as I can and kiss her forehead.

“No, I don’t want to,” she says clearly.

“Want what, Sweetness?” I ask.

“You can’t make me.”

I watch her face. Her eyes are still closed, her face mostly relaxed. She’s still asleep. I wonder who in her dream is trying to make her do something she doesn’t want. Sadly, there are too many candidates in her real life that might try such a thing. I hope I’m not one of them.

*******

Both Persephone and I have a very full schedule today but we saved an hour to have lunch together. I suggest we go out this time instead of getting a delivery, and Persephone agrees.

“It’s great to get out for some fresh air,” she says, holding my arm. I smile at her. I’m always delighted when she says something positive about the Underworld. Or about me, for that matter.

“Where would you like to eat?” I ask.

“You know what would be great--can we just get some sandwiches and go sit in the park? On our bench?”

“By the centaur?” I grin. “That sounds perfect.” I’m pleased that she wants to revisit a place that’s been important in our relationship. 

There’s a sandwich shop nearby that I know, so we go in and place our orders. We wait together, holding hands and chatting about the upcoming fundraiser ball. I glance at the other patrons as they file in and out. There’s a certain amount of side-eye when they notice me, but I’m intrigued to see that when they spot Persephone, people’s expressions lighten and soften. 

I can’t blame them; I do the same thing whenever I see her. The really interesting part is the second look I receive after that. Speculative. Surprised. As if they’re thinking: _If he can get such a pretty goddess, maybe he’s not like what I’ve heard._

I’m not sure how to feel about that. On the one hand, it matches my own thinking, but on the other, Persephone is not some bit of arm candy, here to soften my image. I’m uncomfortable with benefitting from our relationship other than in the direct sense of enjoying being with her. I feel like I should discuss this with her, but I’m unsure how to bring it up. It’s a weird topic.

We stroll to the park with our bag of food. Persephone is telling me all about plans for the crisis center and Hera’s party on Friday night.

“Hey, something odd happened at lunch on Monday, I didn’t get to tell you,” Persephone says, frowning a little. “I was telling them about the location for the center being in Olympus. And Hera got all cold and distant, and Amphitrite--well, she was… gloating, maybe?”

“Oh. Yeah, I guess I can see why. By putting the center in Olympus you’re making a statement about which realm has the most need for it.”

Persephone stops cold and turns to look at me. “You’re telling me that the choice of where to put the center is a political statement?”

I feel myself tensing up. “Yes. Sorry.” I feel awful. I should have warned her! She only wants to do good, but because she’s with me her actions will constantly be subjected to a ludicrous degree of scrutiny.

She runs both hands through her hair, making it all stand up. She’s looking wild-eyed, too. I wait nervously. “No wonder your brother hates me,” she says. “Have there been other things I’ve done like this and I didn’t know?”

“Honestly, Kore, I have no idea why he’s acting the way he is. I promise you it’s about him, and not you.”

She shakes her head. “Well, I’m not making it any better by doing stuff like this.”

“Well, I suppose you’re right, but that’s my fault. I should have said something.”

We continue on to the park and sit down on our bench. For a few minutes, we eat our sandwiches in silence. I’m not sure if Persephone is upset with me. She’s been more animated today, but it’s hard for me not to read her renewed quiet as anger. I really should just get over myself. She has a lot to deal with, she doesn’t need me poking her every five minutes.

Persephone swallows a bite of sandwich, takes a sip of her drink, and then looks at me. “How does invisibility work?”

I snort a laugh. “That is _completely_ not what I thought you were thinking about.”

“Why, what did you think?”

“I thought you were upset that I didn’t warn you about the politics.”

“No.” She waves her hand in dismissal. “I can’t bring myself to care much about that.”

“Okay. So what do you want to know about invisibility?”

“Megaera’s been trying to teach me, but I’m not getting the hang of it. It’s a lot harder than changing my appearance.”

“Yes, it is. You know doing it that way will never be perfectly invisible, right?”

“Right,” she says slowly. “The only true invisibility is with your helmet. I’m curious, would it work for someone else?”

I draw back in surprise. “Actually, I don’t know. I always assumed it would.” I frown to myself.

“So what the Furies can do, I can see them slightly out of the corner of my eyes. But all I can do myself so far is just get sort of translucent.”

I nod. “You’re on the right track, then. It’s not easy to do.”

“It makes my head hurt after a while.”

It’s been a very long time since I tried invisibility on my own. I try to recall how it's done. “I seem to remember a trick for this. Visualize yourself as a magnet, only instead of attracting, you’re pushing light away. Bending it around you.”

Persephone frowns in concentration, then makes a frustrated groan. I wait. She closes her eyes, and after a few moments her image blurs and fades. I can still see her as a shimmery outline, but it’s a lot farther than translucency. “You’re getting there!”

She snaps back into view, smiling at me. “Thanks, that helps!”

“I’m glad. I’ve been wondering something.”

“Oh good, something I can help you with?”

I nod. “You can summon Cerberus, right?”

“Yeah,” Persephone says softly. “I’ve been able to do that for quite a while now. I used to--”

“What?” I ask, intrigued.

“Well. I used to call him sometimes at night, when I was especially lonely and miserable.” She shrugs a little, downplaying her memory of sadness.

“I feel like I’m probably responsible for your feeling that way, but I’m glad at least that my dog could help you.”

“I think it was more circumstances making me unhappy.” Persephone nudges my shoulder with hers, scrunches her face into an adorable smile, and takes the last bite of her sandwich.

“Anyway, I’ve been wondering if you can summon Cerberus, then maybe you can summon other things as well.” 

“Like what?

”Like my helmet and bident.”

She freezes, watching me with enormous eyes. 

“Are you okay?” I ask. She worries me when she does that. I guess I’m pushing her into areas where she’s not comfortable. It’s so easy for me to forget how young she is. She doesn’t have the same urges I do, to have everything defined and official between us. I want to kick myself for hurrying her.

“Yes. Sorry. Um.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just worry for you, and I want you to have every possible protection. Or the tools to protect yourself, really.”

Persephone nods. “Thank you. I appreciate that. I’ll try to look out for myself so you don’t have to worry so much.” 

“Have you thought about going back to your axe throwing thing?” I ask.

She giggles. “So I can throw axes at bad guys, you’re thinking? I can’t really picture that being a useful real-life skill.”

“You never know. Besides, I’ll bet it’s transferable to throwing all sorts of things.” I’m keeping my tone light, but I really mean it. I think Persephone having self-defense skills is a very good thing.

She leans on my arm and I wrap it around her, hugging her to my side. “I’ll think about it,” she says. We sit for a few minutes finishing up our drinks.

We walk back to the office together, arm in arm. “Do you have yoga tonight?” I ask. “We could get dinner afterwards.”

“Yeah… Class is tonight. I’m not sure I want to go.”

“Are you unhappy with the teacher or something?”

“No. I just don’t feel like dealing with Olympus right now.”

I laugh. “I know _that_ feeling.” 

***

In the afternoon I’m just sitting down with the Director of Finance and Hecate to discuss the budget audit when I receive a call from the Security Chief. 

“Sorry, I need to go check this out,” I tell them. “There’s a concern about a possible unauthorized entry into Tartarus.”

“This again?” says Hecate. “It’s the second time this year.”

“I know, there must be some sort of security hole. You two go ahead and discuss the budget without me and I’ll catch up later.”

I head over to Tower Four and join Chief Agenis in the Security Center.

“All right, what have you got for me?” I ask. I’m hoping to get this resolved quickly.

“Sir! At 1307 hours today there was an unauthorized entry into Tartarus through a secondary gate. My people have traced the electronic signature of the employee ID to this individual.” 

Agenis gestures dramatically to one of the many screens in the control center. There’s a photo there, a blown-up version of an employee badge. It shows Persephone’s face, in a nervous, self-conscious smile. I sigh.

“Sir, it’s important to note that this individual was also found in Tartarus on another occasion under suspicious circumstances!”

“Chief. I know all about that occasion,” I say. “I was the one who found her.”

“Uh. Sorry, sir, I was not previously aware of that fact,” Agenis says. “But the individual in question also was involved in a line-jumping incident on one of your audience days!”

“Mm-hm. And at 1:07 pm I know exactly where this _individual_ was.”

“Yes sir! Entering Tartarus.”

“No. At that time she was having lunch,” I say. “With _me_.”

The chief is completely crestfallen. “Oh. You’re certain it’s the same person, sir?”

“Yes. I could not be mistaken about this. Furthermore, she had her badge with her. I saw her use it when we reentered Tower One.”

“I see. Can we discuss the previous incident, sir? I was on vacation that week and not aware of it until just a few minutes ago.”

“The previous incident was an accident,” I say firmly. “There is no need for further investigation.”

Agenis’s shoulders slump. “I understand. There’s still today’s unauthorized entry, though.”

I nod. “That _is_ concerning. Apparently someone has duplicated Persephone’s badge. Perhaps with the intention of framing her.”

“I can follow up that possibility, sir!”

“Do that. Also, it’s past time that all the approaches to Tartarus get security cameras. See to it, Chief.”

I head back to my office, my head in a whirl. Who would want to frame Persephone? Who could imagine I would fall for that?

  
  


**Persephone:**

When I wake up on Thursday morning I find my period is _finally_ over. Naturally, it would be _this_ month that it decides to linger an extra day. I put on a robe and go looking for Hades. I look first in the pool, but he’s not there. He’s not in the kitchen or living room either, so I wander down the hall towards his study.

I can hear him well before I get there. From the pauses, it sounds like he’s on the phone.

“ _No_ , you asshole, how many times do I have to tell you?” he yells suddenly.

Oh. He’s probably talking to Zeus. I shouldn’t listen to this. As I turn around to go back, I hear: “That’s completely not her fault! What the hell is wrong with you?”

I scurry away, back to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

***

Mid-morning I leave the office for several errands. First, I go to Kompsos’s atelier for the final fitting on my gown for tomorrow night. When I come out of the dressing room, Eros is waiting, occupied with his phone. I mount the platform and the nymphs go to work, making minute adjustments.

“Hey, girl," Eros says when he finally looks up. "You all recovered from your mommy ordeal?”

I give him a twisted scowl. “I guess. How about you two?”

“Oh, sure. It wasn’t such a big deal for us, just having the little monsters over. Did you like the sweet wholesome picture?”

“Yes. Thank you for that.”

“It’s no problem.” He sighs and looks away.

“Okay, what’s wrong? I haven’t seen you so down since you found Psyche.”

“Yeah. Well, that’s the problem.”

“What? No! Are you breaking up?” I clap my hands to my mouth in horror and the nymphs glare at me.

“No! Nothing that bad. It’s just--” He shrugs and looks at the ground. “She… she… won’t marry me.”

“Oh… I’m so sorry. Did she say why not?” I feel so sad for him. I wish I could hug him, but I’m not supposed to move.

“No. I was kinda hoping you might know something?”

“Well…” I think about it. I haven’t been around much lately. I’ve been deeply involved with Hades, and neglecting my friends. I didn’t even go to yoga last night. “I don’t know anything for sure, except that she loves you very much.”

Eros nods, but he looks devastated. 

“I have a guess, though,” I say. Eros looks up again, giving me the sad puppy eyes. “Psyche is very sensitive about the whole mortality thing. Maybe she doesn’t want you to make a commitment to her without having that resolved.”

“Oh…” Eros says. He seems to be thinking hard. “That makes a lot of sense.”

“Good. But really the only way to be sure--”

“--is to talk to her myself. Right. Glad to hear that you’ve been paying attention to my lectures on relationship management.”

“Well, I have.” I smile. “Don’t be too sad. She really does love you, you know.”

Kompsos bustles in and studies the fit of my gown. 

“It looks smashing, darling, are you happy with it?” he asks.

“I am. It’s perfect,” I say. 

“You’ve outdone yourself, maestro!” Eros cheers. “She’s going to be the belle of the ball, and you're going to be hailed as a genius."

"Well, _you'll_ be hailed as the genius who hired me!" Kompsos quips. "Must rush, see you later!" He dashes out as quickly as he came in, and the nymphs release me to go change.

When I come out, Eros is the only one left.

"I have something for you," I tell him. I reach into my purse and take out a check. "Here you go."

His eyes bug out when he sees the amount. "Um. This is like three times as much as your rent!"

"Yes. It's your fee, for the gown. For being my stylist. Don't argue with me."

Eros has tears in his eyes. "I don't think I should accept this--but the truth is it would really help."

"Then take it, with my thanks. I owe you a lot and this is the least I can do."

"Okay, but next time remember to ask for the friends and family discount." He gives me a cheeky grin and I laugh.

***

I'm on my way to visit Mayor Tyche for a discussion on her idea for a downtown athletics complex, but first I step into a little coffee shop. I agreed to meet Doris, and I hope she shows up this time. The poor nymph is so frightened of her abuser that she hides herself away and jumps at shadows.

I don’t see her, so I order tea and a savory croissant, and sit down with my phone. I have a little time, so I’ll wait for her. I send a few texts to Psyche and Artemis, trying to do some friendship maintenance, but no one’s answering right now. I shrug, and start reading the eternal flow of emails.

Fifteen minutes later, I’m thinking that I’ll have to go soon. I tuck my phone away, then look up with a slight jolt as Doris sits down across from me. She’s wearing her long, hooded coat again. Her eyes dart around the coffee shop.

“How are you doing?” I ask quietly.

“Not great. I’m scared all the time,” she says.

I nod. “Have you seen him at all? Following you, or anything?”

“Not recently, but I wouldn’t necessarily, would I?” She looks terrified and exhausted. I wonder about her ex: is he a god, or what? She says he’s powerful, and could cause her a lot of harm.

“What can I do for you, Doris? Maybe you would be better off moving to the Mortal Realm? Or back to the Sea?”

She shudders. “No, not there. I can’t stand it there. Listen, can I give you something of mine? To hold for safekeeping?”

I frown. I’m reminded of Athena’s request, and all the trouble I’ve gotten into because of it. I’m not eager to go down that path once more, but then again, this poor nymph has been horribly abused. My heart aches for her. “Okay. I can do that.”

Her face lights up and I’m taken aback by her beauty. She really is stunning. “Can you come with me now to get it?” she asks, all excited.

I check the time. I’m due to meet the Mayor in ten minutes and I need to get over to City Hall. “I’m really sorry, but I’m out of time for today. Why don’t you text me, and next time, bring it with you?”

Doris’s expression sours again. I feel sympathy, but also a little resentment. I’m trying to help but it really isn’t my responsibility. “Fine,” she says grumpily. “I’ll catch you when you’re not so _busy._ ” 

She stomps out of the shop, and I follow, shaking my head.

***

Late in the afternoon, Hades comes down to my office. I’m just working on email again and find the interruption quite welcome.

“Hey you!” I get up and kiss him.

“Hey, yourself. I’ve got to go to Olympus. I’m not sure how long I’ll be.” He looks annoyed about it.

“Your brother again?”

“Yeah. Of course. He’s been banging on about new laws he wants to put in place and Poseidon and I are going to try to talk him down.” He scowls. “I’m sorry, Sweetness, I hate having to change our plans.” He nuzzles against my cheek and I close my eyes for a moment, enjoying it. Anticipating.

“That’s okay,” I say. Actually, it could work out pretty well. If Hades is off in Olympus, I’ll have time to prepare a few surprises for tonight. 

“I’ll leave you the car; I can take a service.” He holds out the keys for me and I put them in my pocket.

“Thank you.” I kiss him more thoroughly, and he goes out. 

I feel sad for poor Hades, who’s obviously in for another unpleasant meeting, but I’m extremely excited about tonight. And what we’re going to do. Finally!

***

I enter the house with my arms full of groceries. The dogs dance and leap around my feet in excitement. 

“Hello! Yes, I’m home! Yes, good puppies! Dinner in a minute!” I laugh at their antics, bouncing and barking for attention. I set down my bags and feed them all before I put the groceries away.

Now, I need to make a plan. I’m going to make a creamy soup, mushroom risotto, and a fancy salad. Oh, and a cheese plate and dessert.

I make dessert first, a pomegranate-lemon panna cotta, since it will need time to set in the fridge. Once that’s done I get started chopping vegetables. My phone buzzes as I’m doing that, and it’s a text from Hades: _He’s being a complete jackass. I don’t know when I’ll get free, you should eat without me._

I smile at this. I need a lot more time, so it’s actually fine with me that Zeus is being stubborn about whatever it is. _Don’t worry about me,_ I send.

 _You are the best,_ he sends back. I get back to work.

In less than an hour, everything is simmering nicely, or chilling in the fridge, so I go and see to the table. I create an arrangement of lilies, bellflowers, asphodel, peonies, and roses, with trailing ivy as an accent. Then I set the table with Hades’s elegant black dishes, and the crystal and silver. I find some tall candlesticks and fit them with the candles I bought.

I smile in satisfaction. It looks wonderful. I return to the kitchen, stir and taste everything. There’s a new message on my phone: _This is torture. He won’t listen at all._

I reply: _Poor Smush!_

I trot upstairs to get myself ready. I didn’t think I’d get this much time before Hades came home, but I’m glad. I’d like to be clean and not smelling like cooking when he gets here.

I cut my hair short, taking the time to do a neat pixie cut. Then I have a quick shower. I put on a little makeup, and take out the special nightgown I bought. It’s black lace and thin silk, and there’s a little pair of panties that go with it. I put on both of these with a pair of black heels, and look at myself in the mirror. I’m basically naked. Sometimes in the mortal realm I wore things like this, because why wear more when it's so hot? I can't quite decide: is this what sexy looks like? I can’t tell, I just feel kind of cold.

Back downstairs, I check on the food. The risotto is done, so I turn it off, and the soup too. They can be reheated when Hades gets home, and chances are he’ll let me know by text when he’s on his way. I check my phone but there are no new messages. 

I nibble a few pieces of cheese to tide me over, then I figure I’ll go watch TV while I wait. I snuggle up under a blanket to keep warm, and one by one the dogs wander in, flopping down on chairs and sofas around the room. I select a documentary about rainforests and settle in to wait, with Fudge in my lap and Cerberus at my feet.

  
  


**Hades:**

It’s late when I finally get home, and I’m exhausted and seriously pissed at my brother for wasting my _entire_ evening. I could have had a pleasant time with Persephone, but no, Mr. Selfish had to throw a temper tantrum and demand hand-holding for seven hours straight.

I pay the driver and unlock the door. The house is quiet, but there’s a pleasant savory smell. I close the door and turn to find Cerberus standing in the hallway. Just looking at me, not moving. I could swear there’s a sense of reproach in his eyes. Even anger?

“Me, too, boy,” I say.

There are lights on at the back of the house, so I go to check if Persephone is still up. She hasn’t answered my texts in a couple of hours, so I thought she had gone to sleep. Now I suppose that maybe she’s upset with me for ditching her. I could hardly blame her if she were.

In the kitchen, I find a couple of pots on the stove. One contains a pale soup that smells wonderful, and the other seems to be a mushroom risotto. They’ve both cooled to room temperature, so I put them in the refrigerator. There are two tall glasses on the top shelf of the fridge, containing some sort of dessert. They look very tempting, alternating layers of cream and something dark red. I realize with a sinking feeling that Persephone prepared all this for me.

I turn out the kitchen lights and notice a flickering from the dining room, so I go to investigate. The table is fully set, with fresh flowers, a tablecloth, and two bottles of wine. The candles have nearly burned themselves out. Oh, _no_ . Persephone had a whole surprise planned and I let her down. I let my stupid brother’s needs take priority over my relationship. I left her alone, to feel abandoned and neglected. Now I’m _sure_ she must be angry with me.

I blow out the candles, and follow the blue glow into the living room. The TV is on, showing a catalog screen for the streaming service. Several of the dogs are asleep on the chairs and floor, and Persephone is curled up under a blanket on the couch, making the soft buzzing snores that always make me smile. 

I feel like absolute garbage for disappointing her, but I’m incredibly glad that she chose to stay, and not go back to her home in Olympus. I turn off the TV and then peel back the blanket so I can carry her upstairs.

I’m stunned. She’s wearing that nightgown I saw last week in her drawer, and tiny black satin panties, the kind with ties at the sides. The kind that only exist for the purpose of being taken off. My heart thumps, my breath hitches, and I feel a wave of arousal. Persephone planned an entire evening for me. She cooked for me. She dressed in a black wisp of sheer seduction, to please me. Dare I guess that she had certain intentions for after dinner?

And I fucked it up.

Very carefully I work my arms under her and lift her up. I want to get her upstairs before she gets cold. 

“Mmmm…” she hums, slipping her arms around my neck. “Love you.” 

“I love you, too, Kore,” I say, walking towards the stairs.

She’s quite relaxed and still breathing slowly. I don’t think she’s really awake. Upstairs I find more candles in the bedroom, and the covers pulled back on the bed. It’s another stab in my heart. She definitely had special plans. 

I place her gently down in the bed and she curls up, soft and limp. I pull the covers up and tuck her in. I stand watching her for a couple of minutes. I hate myself for getting involved in another of Zeus’s fits of childish rage. I should have left hours ago, when it first became apparent that he wasn’t actually looking to accomplish anything beyond spreading his misery to others.

I go into the dressing room and change for bed. I brush my teeth and return to the bedroom. I realize that I need to do something. Some offering to Persephone, some demonstration of my love and expression of my regret over screwing up. Some return to the gesture of love she tried to make for me. I stand gazing at her for some minutes before I realize what it should be.

  
  


**Persephone:**

I yawn, stretching my arms out in front of me and my legs as far down in the bed as I can reach, enjoying the sensation of extending my muscles to their limits. I bring my hand to my face in order to rub my eyes, but my arm feels odd, heavy and bulky. I blink, trying to focus. 

There’s something on my wrist. A wide, sparkly bracelet. I don’t recognize it. I touch it with my other hand. It’s made of diamonds, hundreds of them, big and small, set in a random pattern that catches all the available light and fractures it into an exquisite shimmer. 

I look over my shoulder, and Hades is there, propped up on his elbow, watching me quietly.

“Hey! Good morning, Smush!” I roll over and kiss him soundly. “I missed you.”

“I am extremely sorry about last night, Persephone,” he says, very formal and serious.

I’m leaning in to kiss him again, but his use of my proper name makes me pause. I look at him carefully. His face is strained and anxious. “It’s okay. I understand that you had another obligation.”

“I don’t want to get into what a waste of time that was. I just want to say that I deeply regret disappointing you.”

I draw breath to tell him that it’s not so bad, we’ll have other dinners--but there’s something about his face. He needs to apologize, and be forgiven. I’m not sure why, but I’m sure it’s so.

I take his head in my hands and look into his eyes. “I forgive you,” I say, and smile.

Hades smiles back, a slow, sensual promise of a smile. I start to tingle in my nipples, and deep in my belly. He lifts my hand and delicately kisses the inside of my wrist, just above the bracelet. The touch of his lips intensifies the quivers inside me. “Thank you for the bracelet,” I breathe. “It’s beautiful.”

Hades shakes his head. “ _You_ are beautiful.” His eyes are intent and hot, heavy-lidded and very focused on me. “This is just a bunch of shiny rocks to compliment your loveliness.”

I kiss him, deep and sweet, delving and caressing, offering rather than demanding. When I pull back I see that his nostrils are flaring, and my hand on his chest tells me that his heart is pounding. I sit up, the covers falling down, and let him see me in the gauzy slip. His searing eyes awaken the stoked fires within me, melting my carefully-preserved restraint. 

I am flooded with arousal and yearning. I don’t want to hold back any more. 

“I want you.” My voice is low and rough with emotion. “I’m ready.”

  
  


**Hades:**

I sit up, facing Persephone, and reach out to her. She slides into my arms, hot and trembling, and her lips meet mine in a scorching kiss. 

“I love you,” I tell her. I can’t possibly say it enough. She overwhelms and amazes me.

“Love you too,” she murmurs, her lips busy on my neck, rousing every nerve with wet, biting kisses. Her eager hands are exploring, one hand teasing my nipple, the other questing lower, already tugging at the waistband of my briefs.

I want to go slow, savor every moment, but Persephone’s unchecked hunger is setting me on fire. She’s irresistible. She seizes my hard cock in her hand and starts to stroke, rubbing her thumb just right over the head. I groan, and cup her breasts, circling her nipples. The stiff, crinkled peaks under my fingers send a reciprocal thrill through me. 

“Sweetness, it’s completely your choice, but if you keep doing that, I’m not going to last long,” I warn her. My excitement is quickly approaching a crest.

Persephone lets me go and pulls back just enough to get her arms free. She looks me in the eyes and then seizes the hem of the black negligee and lifts it up over her head, dropping it carelessly. Now she’s only wearing those flimsy panties. 

My heart is pounding with frantic need. Persephone is panting, her exquisite breasts undulating with her breaths. “I need you. Right _now_!” she says.

“And you will have me, my love, my beautiful, exquisite goddess.” I’m babbling. I can’t help it. I’ve given a lot of thought to our first time, how to give Persephone lots of room to breathe and feel unconstrained, to be as in control as she needs to be. I slide over to the edge of the bed, set my feet on the floor, and slip my briefs off. “Come here, splendid one. My Kore.”

She climbs over and sits down on my lap, straddling me, and dives into my lips again. Her hands begin kneading and stroking my shoulders. I slip one hand around her waist to give her support, and settle the other on her thigh, caressing lightly. The points of her nipples brush my chest and my greedy cock bumps her ass from below.

Persephone’s skin is hot and puckered with tiny bumps. Her eyes are dilated and I can see a slight sheen of sweat gathering on her temples. My fingers stroke along the crease between her leg and torso, moving outward, feeling the indentations of the faint stripes that mark her hips. She moans against my lips and the sound makes me wild. I pull back, I have to say something.

“Promise me, if you’re at all uncomfortable, if anything hurts, you’ll tell me,” I say.

Persephone smiles in gentle tolerance of my worry. She looks like she’s too worked up to notice any pain. “I promise. And I want you to assume that if I don’t say anything, you can keep going. All right?”

That seems reasonable. “All right.”

I tug lightly at the little bow on her hip that’s holding her panties on. It slips free and sags open, exposing a fascinating glimpse of her curls, and the shadowed crevice beneath. I shudder, controlling a powerful urge to plunge forward, thrust right into her, finally experience what I’ve been lusting after for months.

Persephone seems to have a similar urge. She reaches down between her legs and takes my cock in her hand, lifting it up to rest against her thigh. I can feel trembles in her muscles, violent quivers shaking her whole body. I shiver in response, incredibly ready to become one with the lovely goddess in my arms.

I stroke my fingers under the partial shield of her panties, brushing over the soft hair on her mound, seeking her warm folds. She’s very wet and she moans when I touch her heated flesh, tracing along the side of her clit. I rock my hips mindlessly, making my cock slide on her thigh. She’s gasping as she meets my lips in a sultry, tender kiss.

My fingers slide downwards, probing, searching. I find her entrance and push very gently with one finger, working inwards to the first knuckle. I pause, but Persephone is definite about what she wants. “Oh! Yes, don’t stop!” she sighs.

I explore slowly, using one finger at first, and then carefully adding another. I am very concerned about hurting her, but Persephone’s responses clearly indicate her enjoyment. She kisses me deeply, moaning a little, squirming in my lap to bring the pressure where she wants it. I get the message and tease her clit with my thumb as I continue delving inside her.

Persephone reaches down to untie the other string on her panties and they fall away, down between our legs. She meets my eyes. “Now. Please?” she says.

I nod, unable to find words. I remove my fingers from her and adjust my cock so the head is nestled in her slippery folds, and rub slowly up and down, spreading her wetness. Her arms drape around my neck and I feel one small hand on my back, fingers digging in slightly, encouraging.

Persephone writhes in my arms, pushing down on my cock, her wet passage yielding to my intrusion. She gives a little squeak, pausing with just the head inside her. I freeze. I can feel the wetness seeping from her, trickling down my shaft, tormenting me with the promise of luxury waiting within. 

We gasp together for several moments, not moving. She said to assume it’s okay to continue, but instinct tells me to wait, give Persephone a chance to adjust. She’s trembling all over, the heat pouring out of her like a furnace. Her skin glows: a bright, luminescent pink. With my hands on her back I can feel her muscles rippling; that seems odd. I wonder if she’s in pain. No, she would say. Wouldn’t she?

A number of things happen all at once. I feel a tempest of power burst out of Persephone, just as she’s been doing at intervals for the past week. It thrills and tightens my skin, like a spray of cold water. The dark storm is coiling within me, waking and responding to her outflow. Her energy settles into the focus of transformation and I can feel something erupting from her back. 

I move my hands down to her hips and watch in awe as a pair of huge wings like a butterfly’s sprout from my lover’s back, covered in petalish feather-things in many shades of pink and green. Persephone gives a cry like nothing I’ve ever heard before, wordless and profound, high and enigmatic. She rolls her hips sharply, sliding down my cock, taking it all, not stopping until her pelvis rests against mine.

I’m breathless from the hot, slick grip of Persephone’s body around me and the astonishing sight of her transformation. The chill rush of my own change is gripping me, and I stop resisting. The darkness flows over my skin, the light of stars and galaxies blazing from my eyes. My beloved has shown me her true form; it's only fair that she should see mine.

Persephone's lips part, her eyes soft and tender. She cups my cheek, her hand hot against my cool skin, the bracelet on her wrist abrasive on my jaw. I know she can see my sharp teeth, and my hair floating free, crackling with static. 

"You are _gorgeous_ ," she whispers. Her tight sheath squeezes my cock exquisitely.

“You are the most beautiful thing I have _ever_ seen, Goddess of Spring.” I tell her, panting. Her eyes are huge, her forehead resting against mine. She’s holding the back of my head, clinging to me, shaking violently. I rock slowly inside her, the silky warm sensation lapping me with pleasure. “Goddess of Life. Goddess of Rebirth. Goddess of _Metamorphosis!_ ”

I maneuver my hand down between us, find her wet center where we are joined, and trace upwards to her pulsing, hot clit. I flick it lightly from the side.

“Do that again!” Persephone wails.

As if I don’t already know, four or five of those and she’ll go off like a firecracker. I do it again. I can already feel the answering tremors of her inner muscles, and her glorious wings fan slowly, their tops brushing the ceiling, stirring the air and cooling the sweat on my skin. I do it again, and I can see the flush spreading, from her cheeks, darkening her neck, all the way to the tops of her breasts. I do it again, and she shrieks, clamping down on me.

“Hades!” she yells, wild and frantic. I thrust recklessly, surrendering every shred of the control I've hoarded so carefully. She throws back her head and howls, and the rippling clutch of her is too much for me to bear.

I come explosively, with all-encompassing surges of sensation thawing me all the way through, melting away every trace of darkness in my skin and in my soul. I close my eyes and hold Persephone tightly, our sweat-slicked bodies sliding together as we pant through the delicious aftershocks.

After a while I become aware that she's quivering. I pull back, alarmed. "Are you okay, Sweetness?"

She's laughing, not crying. "I feel _amazing,"_ she says. "Can we stay in bed forever and not doing anything else ever again?"

I laugh too, which causes me to slip out with a gush. Persephone squeaks; she wasn't expecting that. I dig around for something to offer her to use for cleaning up, and find my briefs. She shrugs and accepts them, wadding them between her legs as she sits on the bed.

"I would very much like that, but I think we'll need to get up to eat from time to time." I stroke her back. The wings and feathery scales have faded away, and her temperature feels normal again.

Persephone looks down at herself, twisting to look over her shoulder. She looks around the room, at the piles of flowers that accumulated when she unleashed her power, and sighs in exasperation.

“Do you think this is going to happen every time?” she asks fretfully. 

“I rather doubt it,” I say, collapsing into the pillows. “But give me a few minutes and we’ll find out.”

  
  


**Persephone:**

I’m _ludicrously_ giddy. I feel like floating away. I feel drunk. Maybe I should _get_ drunk, that might be fun. Actually, what time is it?

Hades is rubbing my back in long, smooth strokes. I raise my head from his chest and look at him. “Do you know what time it is?” I ask.

“Not really. Around 8:00, I think.”

“Oh!” I sit up quickly. “We have to get going!”

“Whatever for?” Hades says, tucking his hands behind his head and smiling. That _completely unfair_ smile of a scoundrel.

“Work? Maybe you’ve heard of it?” I’m trying not to smile back, playing up the role of the rule-follower in this little skit we have going.

“Psssh. Work is for suckers, and I happen to know we both have light schedules today. Besides, I thought you wanted to stay in bed forever?”

I let my eyes widen. “Oh, but you’ve won me over with your convincing argument about food!”

“Oh, I have, have I? How about we make a deal: we text Hecate, and in about an hour, I’ll make you breakfast?”

“Hm. That does sound like an interesting offer. There is one problem, though. What are we going to do for that hour?”

He grins. “Don’t worry, little goddess, I can think of a way to keep you entertained.”

*******

I haven’t the slightest desire to get out of bed, maybe ever, but I really do have to show up tonight looking my best. I leave Hades napping and go take a shower. By the time I come out, he’s awake again.

“Come back to bed, my butterfly. I dreamed up another way to entertain you.” His smile sparks a resurgence of desire in me. I grin helplessly.

“Can’t. I have an appointment to get my nails done.”

He groans theatrically. “ _Fine_. I’ll get up, too.”

I watch from the dressing room door while he rises and stretches, his muscles bunching and rippling, naked and fierce and mouth-watering. 

Hades squints at me. “You’re sure I can’t tempt you?”

“None of that, you scoundrel! I know your tricks!” I pretend to hide behind the door frame, just peeking out, and he laughs.

“All right, little goddess, but I’ll get you back for this, later.”

He goes into the bathroom and I hear the shower start. While I get dressed I contemplate his ominous words. Trying to imagine what he’s planning gives me delicious shivers.

***

A couple of days ago I decided I didn’t want to go back to Olympus to use my regular nail salon. I haven’t been back there all week. My assistant Kynora recommended a place here in the Underworld, so I made an appointment there instead. Hades drops me off, intending to get himself a coffee, and then pick me up after for a late lunch.

The owner of the salon, a plump, friendly dryad, attends me herself. She does a great job, and very shortly my nails are done with a pale silver polish. I think the color compliments my new bracelet, which I still haven’t removed.

I’m just paying when someone comes in from the back room, calling: “Sorry I’m late, traffic was a real b--” It’s a familiar voice and I freeze. The owner of the shop turns to look at the newcomer, her expression one of annoyance.

“Minthe, this is the third time you’re late this week--”

“What is _she_ doing here?” shrieks Minthe. I turn to look. Well, at least she looks better than the last time I saw her.

“Leaving,” I reply. I turn to the owner. “Thanks very much, you did a great job.”

I pick up my purse to go, but _of course_ that’s the moment when the front door opens and Hades steps in. He’s holding a pink smoothie in one hand and smiling, but when he takes in the scene, his expression crumples. He freezes, still holding the door.

“ _You!_ ” Minthe screams at me. “You planned this, didn’t you?”

The only dignity I can rescue in this situation is my own. I tuck my purse under my arm and turn my back on her.

“You came here to humiliate me!” she accuses. “Do you like rubbing it in my face, you bitch?”

I’m tense from bracing myself, in case she tries to attack me from behind. I meet Hades’s eyes and see his sadness and guilt. I slowly cross the room and take the smoothie from his hand. “Thank you,” I whisper.

We go out together and it’s a relief when the door closes behind us, shutting out the sound of the nymph’s angry words.

  
  


**Hades:**

My cufflink is giving me trouble. The little lever turns just fine when it’s off the shirt, but once in place it refuses to work. I growl in frustration, but then I remember I can get help. I have a partner. I grin and go looking for Persephone. She’s standing in the dressing room in front of the long mirror, carefully touching up her lipstick. 

She’s wearing a long, white, strapless gown that hugs her curves and widens out below her knees into a slight train. Her hair is up in an elaborate style with little loose curls by her ears. She’s still wearing the bracelet I gave her, and the long earrings, and the comb. She looks amazing. She looks like a queen. And like a bride, too.

Persephone sees me in the mirror, and smiles. “Can I help you?” she asks.

“Yes, please.” 

I approach and show her the recalcitrant cufflink. She fiddles with it for a minute, and I realize she’s probably never seen one close-up before. She gets the idea and wiggles the lever until it turns. “There you go!”

“Thanks. Can I kiss you or will that mess you up?

“Of course you can!”

I grin at her enthusiasm, delighted that she hasn’t had enough yet. I brush her lips softly. “That’s a promise for later.”

She nods, smiling.

I go and get my loose items from the dresser: phone, wallet, keys, checkbook, knife, stone. Persephone is watching me. “Could you carry this for me?” she asks, holding out the pink crystal she got from Gaia. “I don’t like being without it. In case the opportunity comes up.”

“Sure, it’s no problem.”

  
  


**Persephone:**

My first duty tonight is to greet Hera and thank her for hosting this event. I spend a few minutes looking for her through crowds of attendees, and finally spot her talking with Poseidon and Eros. She looks lovely, of course, wearing a long, dark red gown and her crown. I approach the group, stopping between the two men, and wait for a pause in their conversation.

Eros turns to look at me, drawing his head back in an expression of shock. “ _Damn_ , girl!” he exclaims. “How many orgasms have you _had_ today?”

All three of them look at me, their expressions expectant.

“I don’t know,” I say. “I lost track. Who can count after five or six?”

Poseidon makes a _whoop_ , and then claps his hand over his mouth. 

Eros grins and Hera shakes her head. “What is the matter with you, Eros? Honestly?” she asks.

“‘Scuse me,” Poseidon giggles, and wanders away, his eyes alight with mischief. I can guess where he’s going.

“Take a hike, Eros,” Hera says. “The grownups want to talk now.” 

I feel a mixture of fear and pride at being referred to this way by Hera. “I want to thank you again for hosting this event. Everything looks so elegant, it’s going to be such a success.”

She smiles. “Thank you, dear. You’re always so polite. How did things turn out with your mother?”

“Oh. Well, she was very calm about accepting all the changes in my life. I can’t really understand it.”

Hera looks faintly alarmed. “You haven’t mentioned Hades to her, have you?”

“Oh, no! She wouldn’t take _that_ well.”

“No, I wouldn’t think so.” She looks past my shoulder. “Speaking of whom--”

I look to see Hades approaching us. He’s holding two glasses, one of which he gives to me.

“Thank you,” I say, and he smiles.

“Good evening, Hera,” Hades says, polite and formal.

“Hello, yourself. I hear he kept you busy until late last night.” 

“I don’t know how much longer this can go on. His latest ideas--it’s like he’s _asking_ to be deposed,” Hades tells her, keeping his voice low.

Hera shrugs, her face twisted with bitterness. “Maybe that would be for the best.”

Hades is taken aback. “You _can’t_ be serious.”

“Oh, can’t I?”

This conversation is making me uncomfortable; I feel like I’m intruding on something not meant for my ears. I sip my drink and glance around at the other party attendees, looking for a conversation I might join.

“Hera! Things have been bad before and they’ve always gotten better. What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing! Not a single damned thing.” Hera laughs harshly. “Whatever bit of fluff he’s got stashed away this time must really be something else.”

I would _love_ to leave this conversation, but I don’t see how. If I try to sneak away, they’ll notice. Why is she talking this way in front of me?

“He hasn’t mentioned anything, I swear,” Hades says, his face full of compassion. “Didn’t he fire Thetis? Surely that’s a good sign.”

“Like I said, the new bimbo has got to be extraordinary.” She takes a long pull of her drink. “He’s willing to throw everything into turmoil for his own selfish needs. Maybe it’s time for a change.” She raises her glass in salute to us, and meanders away through other conversing groups.

Hades meets my eyes. “I’m sorry, Kore. That must have been unpleasant for you.”

“I didn’t know things were _that_ bad.”

He nods thoughtfully. “Yeah. If someone doesn’t make him see sense soon… I don’t know what will happen.”

I shiver. My cheerful mood is completely gone. I wish we were back in the Underworld.

***

I spend a while talking with other organizers of the crisis center like Nemesis, Athena, and Artemis, as well as meeting new people. Enthusiasm is running high and lots of people mention the donations they’ve made. 

Eventually I find Psyche and we sneak off to have a quiet drink together at the edge of the party.

“How are you doing? I haven’t seen you in ages,” I say.

“I am well,” my friend says. She sounds subdued, so I give her a little hug.

“I think you’re having a rough time lately. Although maybe everybody is.”

Psyche nods, and warily surveys the people around us. “Eros says his grandfather’s mood only gets worse.”

“Yes, that’s what I hear.” I change the subject. “How are your commissions going?”

“Oh! Very well. I am doing a mural for the University, and I am learning something new. Light sculpture.” She smiles, looking enthusiastic.

“That sounds interesting, how do you sculpt with light?”

Psyche’s usual buoyancy returns as she describes her new passion. I listen and smile, happy that I could cheer her up, at least for a little while.

Eventually a friend of hers joins us, a nymph who seems to be another artist, so I go off to start a new conversation. I see Megaera across the room, looking lovely in a silver dress. She’s speaking with Athena and Amphitrite. I start walking over to join them.

“Hello, Persephone,” says a smooth voice behind me. My gut seizes with fear and I turn in slow reluctance.

“Good evening,” I say. I have no idea what to call him. Can I say his name? Lots of other people do. Should I say _Your Majesty_? I say nothing, and feel dissatisfied with my cowardice.

He’s holding a pale green drink in a conical glass. He sips it before he speaks. “Are you enjoying yourself?” 

This seems like a trap sort of question, given what I know about his feelings for me. “It’s a lovely party,” I say carefully. “Hera has outdone herself. I’m very grateful to her.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Zeus drawls. 

I wait nervously. I wonder where Hades is.

“So…” he goes on. “I gather that you’re rather serious about my brother.”

I can’t see a trap this time. I think it’s safe to agree. “Yes, I am.”

“Mm-hm. And I’ll bet that you think you know him pretty well.”

This is more dangerous ground. I know for certain that there are things Hades hasn’t told me. He keeps reminding me, and abasing himself in guilt.

“Fairly well, I guess. I’m learning more all the time.” That’s as neutral as I can make it.

“Are you really? For an innocent girl from the Mortal Realm, you seem to have an awful lot of interesting knowledge.”

I have no idea how to navigate this conversation. I wish I could signal someone to come help me, but I’m afraid to look away from him. It would be a huge mistake to show weakness right now. “I suppose that’s how I operate, by learning things,” I say. I hope that’s innocuous enough to appease him.

Zeus purses his mouth. I can feel my heart hammering. “I _see._ So if you like learning things so much, you should be delighted to learn something new, yes?”

“Um. Yes?”

He nods, looking smugly pleased now. “Well. Were you aware that the night that you met Hades, he had certain special plans?”

“No, I didn’t know that.” I wish I could run away. I’m starting to sweat out of panic.

“Yes. For one thing, he was supposed to bring Minthe to that party.”

“Oh. I think I knew that,” I say. I breathe a soft sigh of relief. Is that all?

He chuckles. “Did you? Well, did you also know that he intended to propose to her at the party?”

There are iron bands wrapping my lungs. I can’t draw a full breath. The only thing keeping me from falling to pieces is my pride. And my fear. “No. I didn’t know.”

“So, as it turns out, you don’t actually know him all that well, do you?” He sips his drink, watching me.

I can’t think. My fear is the only thing keeping me from running away. Backing down now would be an invitation to catastrophe. “Maybe I don’t. But at least I know that he had the sense to change his mind,” I say.

His eyes narrow and his hand darts out, snake-fast, and grabs my wrist. I try to pull away but it’s futile; he’s much stronger than me. The arm he seizes is the one with the bracelet, and he’s crushing it into my arm, grinding the stones hard into my skin. It hurts like fire, but I try to keep my face from showing it.

“Let me make myself _perfectly_ clear. Your mother may be important, but _you_ are _nobody_. You’re a liar and a schemer, and once I have proof of that, you’re going to count yourself damned lucky if you get to live out the rest of your life in the most obscure temple in the shittiest town in the Mortal Realm.”

“Hey, bro!” calls a cheery voice from behind me. Zeus releases my arm and I take a single step back. “Did you see they put out shrimp puffs? Let’s go get some.” Poseidon slips an arm around Zeus, pounding on his shoulder in that enthusiastic way some men do. He glances at me and gives a sharp jerk of his head, clearly telling me to go while I can.

I go.

  
  


**Hades:**

“I can’t remember the last time he sustained a temper tantrum for this long, can you?” Aphrodite asks.

“Not really,” I say. I’m torn between loyalty to my brother, and disgust with his behavior. I sip my drink.

“Keeping Psyche stringing along for this long is outright cruelty. It’s one thing to punish Eros and me, but one little accident and that poor girl’s dead. And of course all this time, she’s _aging._ ” The Goddess of Beauty shudders delicately.

“She’s a very good person, and worthy of Eros. I’ve told Zeus so, but he doesn’t want to hear it.”

“No, I suppose he wouldn’t take advice well from you. After all, he has the permanent inferiority of being born the youngest.” She sniffs derisively.

I’m a little surprised by her analysis. “I never thought Zeus cared about being younger than me. Far from it.”

She smirks. “Yes, well, you’ve always insisted on seeing only the best in him. Maybe it’s time to reevaluate.” She seems something behind me that attracts her interest. “Better brace yourself, looks like your girlfriend is upset.”

I turn to see, and she’s right. Persephone is approaching, sailing through the party in that magnificent gown. People see the look on her face and draw back in nervousness, creating a buffer of space around her. She’s positively incandescent with tightly-controlled emotion. She’s never been more beautiful to me.

She stops at my side and grips my arm tightly. “May I speak with you privately?” she says.

“Of course. Come on.” I lead the way out of the ballroom, down the hall to one of the private reception rooms there that Hera uses for smaller functions. I open a door and usher Persephone inside, closing it behind us.

“What’s happened, Kore? I can see you’re upset.”

“I just had a conversation with your brother,” she says. She folds her arms and stands near the fireplace, not looking at me. The tension in her shoulders and back is fearsome.

“I figured it might be that. What did he say?”

She looks over her shoulder at me. “He said you were going to propose to Minthe the night of the party, when we met.”

Shit. How dare he! Why the hell would my own brother sabotage me like that? The proximity of my meeting Persephone with the disastrous last throes of my relationship with Minthe is a source of great shame to me. I let out my breath. “That is true. It’s one of the things on my list. One of the ones I really didn’t want to tell you, because it looks so bad.”

Persephone nods calmly. “I can see why.”

I watch her carefully. She doesn’t seem to be as angry anymore. Why isn’t she angry with me? Has she already decided to be done with me? Is this too much for her to bear? 

“Kore,” I murmur. “You know I love you. I didn’t love Minthe, but I thought I couldn’t love _anyone_. I thought that was the best I would ever get. I thought it was time to accept that and make the best of it.” I draw a shaky breath, and Persephone turns to face me. “I hate the fact that I was still involved with her when you came around. That I panicked and stayed with her for so long, when what I wanted was you. You’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

Persephone holds her hands out to me. “I’m not angry with you. I know things were complicated, and I know you changed your mind. I can’t deny that this hurts--it hurts quite a lot. But you are _mine_ now. Aren’t you?”

“Yes!” I’m weak with relief. I drop to my knees and wrap my arms around my incredible beloved. “I am completely, totally yours, Sweetness.”

She hugs my head and nuzzles my cheek. I can feel her trembling. “Your brother just tried to destroy us,” Persephone hisses. I can feel her body heating up, and I realize that she actually is still _very_ angry, just not at me. 

I nod grimly. It’s hard to interpret his actions any other way. I know he’s got some sort of weird grudge about Persephone, but this is another level. Why the _fuck_ would he do this to me?

“I think you’re right.” I recall Hera’s anger, and Aphrodite’s, and things Poseidon has said. “Maybe it’s time he learned a lesson about fucking with other people’s lives.” 

I feel the chill of the darkness sinking down over me for the second time today. Persephone’s eyes light with the blazing fires of rage, and vines twist around her temples. There’s a crackle in the air, and a slight odor, and suddenly we’re not alone.

“You called, Boss?” says Tisiphone. 

All three Furies are here, dressed not as they were at the party, but ready to work. To shred and rend, to dispense bloody justice. I grin fiercely at my formidable, tiny lover. Persephone is quivering with contained rage. 

“Someone need flaying?” Megaera asks, grinning.

“A corrupt regime needs toppling?” Alecto gloats.

I’m still on my knees, looking at Persephone, waiting for her word. Ready to unleash wherever she directs.

“No,” she says. She shakes her head, dispelling some of her rage. “No, this is _beyond_ foolish.” Persephone draws a slow breath and we all watch her. I’m strangely disappointed but relieved at the same time. “My sisters, go back to the party. Act normally. This is not the time.”

The Furies go. Persephone frames my face in her hands. “What were we thinking? We’re not traitors,” she says, shaking her head.

“ _You’re_ not. But I am.”

“No! It’s not the same thing. You love your brother, and yes, he’s doing awful things right now, but he has a history of doing better. He deserves a chance to fix this. He isn’t like your father.” She looks a bit less sure. “Right?”

I think it over. She’s right that Zeus has mostly been a reasonable ruler, not the tyrant our father was. “Right. But he’s never stabbed me in the back like this before.”

“I know.” She leans her forehead against mine. “I want to go home.”

“Me too. Let’s get out of here.” I start to rise, but Persephone stops me.

“No, wait. I _want_ to go home, but first--we have to be seen. He just tried to blow us up, so I’ll bet he’s expecting a big fight or something. We need to go out there, and be happy.”

I nod. “Yes, I see your point.” Seeing his plan fail will really get under his skin. I grin, and rise to my feet, offering Persephone my arm. “Dance with me?”

***

We stay for over an hour after that conversation, never separating. We dance, we chat with others, we hold hands. We drink and eat. I make a point of feeding bits to Persephone with my fingers when I know Zeus is watching. I hope he chokes on it. I hope his rage tears him apart.

On our way home, Persephone curls in my arms in the back of the limo, snug and warm in her fur coat. I’m surprised to find myself so content. I nearly declared war on my brother tonight, and I feel _happy_. How strange.

**Persephone:**

It’s a huge relief to be back safe in the Underworld. I never want to leave again. As soon as we’re in the house I turn to Hades, desperately needing to be touched again. He gets my mood immediately, scooping me up in his arms, holding me flat against his chest. I wrap my legs around him, as much as my gown will allow. 

His tongue is in my mouth and he’s stumbling blindly towards the stairs. I’m too impatient for this. “Put me down,” I demand. “I can’t wait.”

He sets me on my feet, and I feel his hands on my back, lowering my zipper. The strapless gown falls away, a fluffy puddle at my feet. I’m wearing shoes, stockings, and garters: nothing else. Except my jewelry.

I tear frantically at Hades’s clothes, opening the studs on his shirt, his belt, the complicated fastenings of his trousers. He helps, and we collapse together to the floor, me on top, triumphantly riding my lover to a frenzy of mutual bliss.

***

Later, we’re snuggled up in bed, a little too keyed-up by the events of the day to sleep right away. Hades is rubbing my shoulders and I’m tracing the scars on his chest.

“Kore. You handled yourself so well tonight. A lot better than I did.” He sighs. “There’s another thing I should tell you. I should have told you already.” 

“What is it? Just tell me, please.”

“I can’t have children. I’m infertile.” 

I blink in surprise. It doesn’t make sense to me. “Why do you think so?” I ask.

Hades shifts uncomfortably. “Well. I don’t get around as much as my brothers. They seem to think that any woman at any moment is worth going for, but I’ve usually been seeking something more. A connection, at least, you know?”

I nod. “Go on.”

“I don’t say _love._ I told you, I had given up on that for myself. I’m not sure I even believed in it.” He shrugs. “Anyway, it’s not like there have been _that_ many opportunities, not in comparison. But still, my brothers have dozens of kids, and I don’t have any.”

“That’s it? That’s all the evidence you have?” I don’t want to laugh at him; he’s obviously feeling guilty and sad.

“Yeah? I mean, two thousand years is a long time.”

“Uh huh. And you never thought that this lack might be due to birth control?”

He blinks at me a few times, then looks away, twisting himself in a guilty knot.

“But you don’t want to believe that,” I say. “You want to believe the worst of yourself.” I sigh, and sit up, draping myself over his chest. “Hades, I’m a fertility goddess, as people keep telling me. I may not specialize in divine biology, but I know a thing or two about seeds.” I kiss him thoroughly. “I think you’re wrong, beloved.”

He rubs his face against mine, looking overwhelmed with emotion. “Kore, I don’t dare let you hope on this. If this is something that matters to you, it’s better you know now.”

“Okay. Now I know about your doubt, and if it’s true then I won’t be surprised.”

“Do you want children, Sweetness?” His eyes are full of hope and agony.

I shrug. “I don’t know. I haven’t thought about it. But if I ever do--”

“You’re a goddess. You have other ways.”

“Yes.” My mother made me by herself, I could do the same. 

I wrap my arms around Hades’s head, comb my fingers in his hair, pull him down against my shoulder. 

I’m not sad, or disappointed. I feel elated. His telling me this particular doubt--it shows that he’s thinking about the future. A future with _me._ He wants to be sure that I won’t have regrets, that I won’t miss out on something important by being with him. Maybe someday he’ll even want to marry me.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though Red is sick, she read for me!
> 
> Feel better, dear!


End file.
